Astral Projection, Before Hogwarts
by Charm0900
Summary: I am a witch, or as much as i can be in this magic-less Dimension. My specialty isn't being psychic, I'm good at Astral Projection, or as I like to call it Dimension Jumping. Think of the multiverse theory and every Dimension has its own worlds. I can travel between those with ease. So why dont you come join me on my adventure. I cant say you'll like it, that's up for you to decide
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter, only my own characters and spells in the story. If you don't recognize it and cant find it anywhere else it's probably mine or my research.  
Enjoy the story, please**

Prologue

I was just finishing up a spell I was working on to advance my Astral Projection, when my favorite Aunt walked into the room.  
"Hey Baby Girl, whatcha doing?", she asked.  
"Hey Aunt Konnie, just fixing up a spell for one of my dimensional jumps." I replied.

"Alright, just be careful on this one. The last time you came back after your jump caused headaches for both me and your Aunt Misty."

"I made sure to draw a salt line and am ready to meditate once I get back. No headaches this time I promise." My Aunt huffed.

"I'll believe that when I see it. Goodnight." She called heading back out of my room closing the door.

"Night!" I called after her. I finished mixing the Traveling Powder with the comfrey oil and the burnt ashes of the parchment that had the date and time of where I wanted to be. I added a drop of lavender oil to get to REM sleep faster and took up the pendant of the Deathly Hallows.

"You better work well since you cost me so much.", I said to the pendent that cost a good chunk of my last paycheck. It needed to be hardy and last many years as it was my connection to the world I was going to.

I dropped it into the oil mixture and made sure to get every crevasse between charm and chain soaked. I took up and Amethyst pendant I got as a gift and swung it clockwise 3 times around the glass bowl I was using.

"So Mote It Be." I said as it passed around the first, second then third time then let it swing on its own until it stopped pointed straight over the charm dipping it into the mixture before setting it carefully aside.

I picked the pendant up out of the mixture and placed it over my head and around my neck, taking the last of the oil and rubbing it into my forehead and hair until gone. I walked within the salt line I drew, cautious of my Aunts warning. I don't need to give Aunt Misty any more headaches than she already gets, and Aunt Konnie always draws my mothers Migraines to help her out.

I pick up my Spell book and go over the Rules I've collected over the years of my travels:

 **Astral Projection to Alternate Dimensions  
** _ **Important Need To Know**_

 _You can never enter an Alpha Timeline_

 _You are you, no matter who your other self is in Alpha Timeline_

 _You will feel everything, nothing is muted Pain or Feelings._

 _Any Media, whether Book, Movie, TV Show, Comics, Game or even Music is an Alternate Dimension and is open to Astral Projection- Exception being Alpha Timeline._

 _Fanfiction published or not is also fair game. Many writers are simply doing Astral Projection in Basic Form- See Rule #4_

 _Fanon and Headcanons are Canon somewhere, be ready to find disturbing things if necessary. If you don't be relieved_

 _F*** s**t up as much as you want nothing will change from Alpha timeline. However, you will be known as a D*** in said timeline._

 _Once you leave the Dimension you will not be allowed back in. You will "split" from the other you, who will live out the remainder of that life down the path you put them on. Think 2-way Ticket, No Returns_

 _Any and all supplies or needed papers will be on hand or scattered wherever you are. It would be too easy to have them right in front of your face, but they will be where such things would normally be in any household._

I sigh, set down my book and close my eyes feeling the lavender oil do its job making me tired. I plug my phone onto its charger turn my light off and snuggle into my blankets as I hear Itachi fly through my open window and land on his perch on my altar.

"Ya know it's a good thing you're a familiar otherwise you'd be fried crow at the state fair, with the amount of times you've flown through my spells and lines." I say as I look over at Itachi my crow. Well not really mine as its Illegal to own one in the US, but he and his brother tend to follow me and mine around all the time, so we just gave them names and perches for when they want to drop in on us. "Stupid Bird", I say as he squawks at me indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going to bed. Ill see you when we cross over." I yawned and turned over pulling my blanket over my head, not having to wait long for sleep to claim me.

 **Thank you everyone who has given my story a try, I will be updating as quick as I can and would love for feedback as this is my first story and I do not have a beta.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter, only my own characters and spells in the story. If you don't recognize it or can't find it anywhere its either mine or my research.  
Please, enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1

Waking up after Traveling is always a little disorienting. Like pushing your brain through plastic wrap. Itachi lifts off his perch and hops across the comforter to me and starts preening my hair. Thankfully he knows what he's doing, and the rhythmic pulling of my strands helps my head. As I'm about to get up I hear a knock at the door.

"Kacey? You awake Baby Girl?" My mom pops her head around my door, taking in the sight of Itachi and I.

"Yeah Ma, just a headache." I told her sitting up.

"Well it seems like Itachi is on that." She laughs. "But unfortunately, you need to get up. Breakfast is on the table and then we need to finish packing you and your Aunt up. Todays the big day."

"Alright Ma." I say softly pushing Itachi out of my hair and sliding out of bed, following her down to the kitchen. As I do, I look in my large dresser mirror realizing I seemed to have de-aged to when I was about 7. Good, I can get used to this world and have time to help some people, or in other words messing with the timeline, before I got to Hogwarts. Hopefully at least.

I see my brother and my two Aunts at the table already. They along with my mother seem to be the correct distance of years apart from me and each other, however my brother only seems a year younger than I.

"Hey Sis, what's up?" my brother asks as he downs his bacon before Crow-Kun, his Crow, tries to snatch more off his plate. God my brother is as horrible with naming things as I am remembering them.

"Not much, small headache." I say piling some home fries onto my plate with some bacon and scrambled eggs. "Will I have time to go to the rink before we leave?" My mother laughs a bit.

"Well that's something you definitely got from your father. Dedication to the ice." She states as she opens the planer in between her and my Aunt Misty. "And if you would have remembered correctly, we packed all your skating and dance equipment already. Besides yours and your Aunt Konnies plane leaves soon." I pout knowing that's what she's expecting, its weird being 7 again after being a good 10 years older until this morning.

"Don't worry Baby Girl, I'm sure there will be ice rinks and dance studios in London. You might just have to wait a couple days until we get settled in before you can run off." Aunt Konnie says as she walks in hair wet from, I'm assuming her shower. "Lord knows Head Unspeakable Croaker will want me in as soon as possible. To think they didn't have a Mind chamber in their Department of Mysteries. Just how do the wish to help the people with such ailments if they can't even research it."

"Well you know they refuse to even think of using No-Maj, oh I'm sorry _Muggle_ means." My other Aunt spits the word out as its something disgusting. Which I guess it is, being a slur and all. "I tell you things would go a lot smoother for them if those pureblood supremist didn't…"

"Now that's enough." My mother stops her. "I will not have this talk over breakfast. Stevie why don't you go keep your sister company while she packs her altar, spend some time together before she has to leave." My brother and I look at each other and jokingly roll our eyes knowing what our mom is doing. She hates it when pureblood supremist stuff comes up. I feel like she doesn't really let being a No-Maj affect her, but she'll be damned if she lets people talk like that around us, family or not.

"Yes mother," we chorus jokingly, knowing how much she hates us calling her that.

"Don't take that attitude with me, you know not to call me that." We snicker and finish our food, getting up to put our dishes in the dishwasher.

We walked up the stairs back to my apparently former room. I could see spots on the walls where I apparently had posters that had been packed and the only thing really left in the room besides the bed was my altar. Even my dresser, desk and vanity were gone.

The altar was the same as the one I had back in my other worlds home. The base was a black bookcase that was about 3 feet high and spanned the whole footboard of my queen bed. Not that I had one here, this one was just a twin. The base fabric I had was a pink mesh scarf with gold trim and gold roses decorating it. I wouldn't really think of it as my style, but it has sentimental purpose to it and I loved it.

"I remember when Aunt Misty gave this to me," I said running my fingers across it.

"Hah, yeah it was just as she was about to go back to Texas to finish the divorce papers to that Ass husband of hers," Stevie mentioned bouncing onto my bed landing with his legs crossed.

"Don't let mom hear you say that." I went over to the last suitcase in the room that was likely for the altar and my bed sheets. I opened it and began taking the music box that was my grandmothers off first. It was two doves sitting in an apple tree and around it I had wrapped the necklace that held her ashes. I carefully packed it away and reached for the leash and collar that my first friend Rusty the dog had, he was my Great Grandmothers tying her as well into my altar. Next was the Gator Teeth I got from my Papa Rays familiar. We all got some when they died. Lastly was a picture of a cobra curled around a wolf for my father. I didn't really know him much but I felt the need to give him a place on here.

The Hematite stones, necklaces and real pearl necklace were next. I had infused them with my aura and energy. I wore them when I had too much or too little energy or anxiety. They would help get me back on the right track. Hematite for healing as my anxiety flares sometimes still and helps with my depression. I'm thankful its still in this world as I hadn't found it in my own until high school.

The last thing I packed before the altar cloth was my totems. They are my spirit animals and guides in this world and every other one I've come across. Some people have many while others may only have one. In either or case each animal does its best to help you become who you are and protect you from harm. In my case I have Itachi, as his perch on my altar, a fox, a palomino horse, and an Amur Leopard. Let me tell you that one was hard to find. After packing it all up I turn to my brother holding out my arms.

"Ill miss you too sis." He hugs me tightly as I circle my arms around him and hug back

"You know I was reaching for the bedsheets, but this works too," I laugh at him. After we let go he helps me pack up the rest of my things and leaves so I can get dressed into the outfit I left out the night before. I pick up the suitcase and my carryon that will have all my essentials for the plane and when we land.

When I get back downstairs my Mom is finishing up the dishes and my Aunt Konnie is getting ready for us to leave. We say our goodbyes and promises to check in when we get through security and when we land. The flight itself was long and we didn't land until 2pm or 6pm here in London, then drove out to the House Aunt Konnie got in No-Maj Surry. We ordered some pizza and set to unpacking before it got here. The movers thankfully set all the furniture up, so we just needed to unpack. With my bed made and clothes unpacked the door rang for the pizza and my Aunt called My mom putting her on speaker.

"Hey Konnie, hey Baby Girl how was the flight?"

"It was fine Ma"  
"It was good." We ended up talking to her and everyone else for about an hour before the day caught up with us and we hung up, getting ready for bed. Tomorrow we would get the internet and cable set up. Honestly if the British wizards weren't so in the dark ages, they would know that most other wizarding countries have found a way to work magic through the electronics. As if japan or America would allow themselves to be left in the dust with this stuff. At least some other European countries were starting to catch up with the rest of the world. Right before I got into bed, I opened the window for Itachi to fly right in and settle on his perch on my newly made altar. I added 3 new elements to it. A Mountain Lion model with a dragon scale necklace around it for my Ma. A Sun model puzzle box with a lion inside for my brother. And lastly my Aunt Mistys' symbol for her psychic business, connecting people to actual psychics to help them, carved into a model of her Cat.

As I lay in bed, I look out my window and look out at the stars. You would think that so long as we're on earth all the stars would be the same but that's not the case. Some are brighter while others are dimmer. Sometimes you can see the planets more clearly or can't differentiate them from the stars themselves. Here everything is brighter if only by a smidge. I close my eyes and wait for tomorrow to come.

 **Okay so I've gotten a system down and I will be posting on the 6/16/26 of each month hopefully. If anyone has questions or would like to leave feedback in the comments below please feel free, I would love to help/read them.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter, only my own characters and spells in the story. If you don't recognize it or can't find it anywhere its either mine or my research.  
Please, enjoy the story.**

"_ "- speaking **  
** _'_'-quoting/reading out loud  
_ _ **"_"- parseltounge**_

Chapter 2

Registering for citizenship in No-Maj versus registering for the magical community is different, but not for the reason you would suspect. At least the No-Maj version is a lot cleaner than the magical version.

Work, and school for me, visa plus correct paperwork and its mostly a waiting game in No-Maj terms.

Magical terms you need a wand check, papers n incorrect order, a barely used office that has moved 5 times on different floors with no directions on how we're supposed to get to it, and we still haven't finalized everything yet.

I feel like I'm going to scream. My rescue thankfully comes in the form of a tall male with dark eyes and even darker work robes.

"Ms. Ward, there you are." The man said as he walked up to my aunt. "My apologies for being late, I got held up with a family matter in the form of my brother demanding I take my nephew with me as 'I only had one unimportant meeting with me today.'"

"It is no problem, I brought along my niece who will have to be registered as well. I believe Hogwarts will be getting a bright young mind to teach." As they continue talking, I turn my attention to the boy next to who I assume is my aunts' new boss, or at least coworker. I can see the resemblance, so he must take after his fathers' side, but now that I look closer, he looks like a younger version of Marcus Flint, which I suppose would just be him before we see him in the books or movies.

He seems to be sizing me up as much as I am him, however for different reasons, with the sneer on his face. The adults aren't so into their conversation as he seems to think from the first words he says to me.

"My Uncle means that my father said, 'You only have one unimportant meeting with the _Mudblood_ , so why don't you take my son as I have actual important business to take care of." His Uncle went pale, smart considering how powerful my Aunt is, however he doesn't get a chance to even try to rectify his nephews mistake.

"Oh, so your father would rather take the chance that our Filthy Muggle Blood might taint you than spend any time with you like a true father would?" I say smirking as he sputters, his Uncle blanches, and My Aunt tries to hold back her laughter.

"Well, hem, well why don't we finish the paperwork and we shall be on our way," says my Aunt trying to smooth over the tension.

I believe it worked a little too well as blushed and lead us all down the hallway and to the elevator taking us up to the 5th floor labeled, Department of International Affairs.

Once the Visas, or what would pass a visa in the magical world as its not a card we have to carry with us but just written down on parchment as sent off to be filed somewhere, were completed, my Aunt and I started to head to the floo to pick up some supplies for Diagon Alley.

"Now I'll see you tomorrow 8am sharp, ."

"Please call me Konnie."

"Only if you will return the favor and call me Brutus."

"Of course, see you at work." We parted ways and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

We ended getting the fish and chips and some lemonade. Like hell I'm trying pumpkin juice if I don't even like the pie.

"hey Aunt Konnie?" I asked

"Yes, sweet pea?"

"What are we doing next?"

"Well we are going to the bank, so be polite just like I taught you. Then to Slug and Jiggers for some ingredients I'm running low on. Perhaps after we can do some shopping for anything you like or that catches our eyes."

Remembering that goblins run Gringotts, I resolve myself to be as polite as possible and give them the respect they deserve.

Walking into the Gringotts I spy several goblin tellers with witches and wizard customers. Once one was open my Aunt and I walked up.

"Merry meet, Sir Waxclaw. My name is Konnie Ward I would like to speak with a representative of Gringotts about the transfer of my account from the USA, and the transfer of My Nieces Trust Account."

The goblin slowly looked up at my aunt and seemed to be listening intently to her. "Merry Meet, Ms. Ward. The representative will be told of your arrival, wait to the side and he will meet with you and bring you to your meeting room."

"Of course, Sir Waxclaw, Merry Part, and may your vaults overflow." We bowed our heads in thanks and went to stand to the side, until another goblin showed up not 2 minutes later.

"Merry Meet and may your enemies' tongues be silenced with your wit. My name is Nagnok I will be your account manager." The goblin who approached us looked like any other in the room. Nothing extraordinary about him, except for him possibly being younger than most here. Pointed eyes, ears and sparse dark hair on his head instead of the white of the tellers.

"Merry Meet and may yours tremble beneath your feet. Shall we continue on and start our meeting?" my Aunt replied to him. He nodded, and we followed him past the marble doors and down the hall into a room that would have been made entirely of stone if it wasn't for the furniture. However, there were two stone bowls with a clear potion that looked unfinished inside them.

"Now to get down to business we will need a drop of blood from each of you into one of the bowls, just for identification." He said passing us a goblin made knife, that my Aunt grabbed first prodding the tip of her fore finger and letting a single drop hit the potion as it steamed and kept itself clear. I passed her my hand, but she refused putting the knife into it.

"You need to do this yourself. The potion is connected to the knife," she tells me as I grip the knife and prick my finger as she did, putting a single drop into the potion. It stayed clear

"Very well, let us begin." He brought out and opened a large ledger and took my aunts potion pouring it onto the pages. "' _Ms. Konnie Ward previously married Giddeon. Age 31, Muggle-born descendent of Squib Shawman Eric Ituha Ward. Served in the US Naval Forces after schooling in Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.' Well that's not unusual for anyone in the states." He said flipping pages.

' _Here to work in the Department of Mysteries on the magics of the mind.'_ My Aunt didn't seem happy about how candidly he was speaking about this. Obviously, he noticed.

"This is all on record and here at the bank and no one else is allowed to so much as look at this leger besides you or myself, the punishment is quite high." He said giving a wicked Goblin Grin filled with too many teeth to be seen as anything other than dangerous. He closed the book and picked up another grabbing my potion while my Aunt calmed herself.

I understand her worry about it though. People would assume she works on controlling the mind instead of healing it like the Mind Healer she was back home. A magical therapist I heard my other Aunt Misty joke about sometimes.

There are actually many mind magics that people don't realize that actually are. Legilimency and Occlumency are obvious ones, but Divination is another. The one that allowed me to be here, Astral Traveling is another. Therapy in any emotional or mental way is technically mind magic if the therapist uses what is known to No-Maj as 'Herbal Medicine' or 'Healing Crystals'. Or even when certain ones use it as placebos while they have them take actual medicine as well. Heal the mind, heal the body.

"' _Ms Kacey Muse.'_ " I turn my attention back to the Nagnok. _'Age 7, Half Blood to Korey Ward, Squib Daughter of Shawman Eric Ituha Ward and Pure-Blood Jaison Muse. Muggle schooling visa to be used in Autumn.'_ Ah some very powerful accidental magic. _'Froze Uncles clothes and skin from the waist down causing a severe case of painful frostbite. Healing of a family cat after it was hit by a car. Parseltounge due to your Grandmother on your fathers' side.'_ " He looks up at us.

"She was a witch of the Shawnee Tribe in Tennessee. Due to the large number of venomous snakes there such a talent is revered," Aunt Konnie explained.

"As if such a talent is bad in any case. Just because some Wizards that were dark had it doesn't mean the talent itself is Dark," I grumbled crossing my arms.

"I have no interest in whether magic is Dark, Light or Gray. Only on how it affects my clients. However, you seem well adjusted and will make note of that." After checking all the accounts had transferred well, we left Gringotts in high spirits. First on our list was Slug and Jiggers Apothecary where my Aunt stocked up on animal parts that were not able to be transferred overseas. Next was Flourish and Blotts where I ended up picking up a British Wizarding Culture and Etiquettes book. There weren't many people in the bookshop. Probably about 2 maybe 3 other customers so we were in and out pretty quick. Once we were back outside one of the many stalls lining the Alley caught my eye. The amulets glinting in the sun, I pulled my Aunt over to the stall to see if I could find any more Hematite or possibly Aquamarine.

My Aunt enquires on such gemstones and Tigers' Eye for herself.

"You won' find none a that here. Try Bulstrode Jewelers down Knockturn Alley." he said pointing down a dark alley with a smirk, almost as if he was daring us to go down. My Aunt rolled her eyes at the man's obvious smugness and we started toward the Alley. Following the path, we made it to the shop that was obviously a place to get custom jewelry made.

The door rang as we entered and an old stout but built woman came from around the back counter. She silently watched us as we browsed the shop. Most of the gemstones in the front case were the more expensive ones that people would put in rings bracelets and necklaces. The cases lining the walls held the gemstones I was looking for.

"Merry Meet, I would like to purchase some smooth Hematite. Five pearls; one white, one black, one gold, one brown and one pink. A smooth Aquamarine stone and lastly a balanced Tigers Eye." The woman's eyes widened at my words of greeting and my list of needed gemstones.

"Not many here use that language anymore. It is nice to hear them after all these years. If I may ask, where exactly are you from?" she asked me.

"The United States of America," I replied. She hummed in acknowledgement while bagging our purchases, my Aunt watching from behind. The old woman turned to her.

"Your girl here has a good head on her shoulders, not many have an eye for integrating the old ways with the new." My Aunt smiled in pride.

"My Niece learnt well from her mother myself and our other sister." The woman who I assume was Matron Bulstrode, finished bagging as my Aunt paid and handed me the bag. We walked confidently back up the Alley into Diagon without any incidents. Act like you belong and no one will bother you, confidence is always the key.

It had been a long day as I we walked back to the Leakey Cauldron got some dinner to go and apparated back to our house. Unpacking our purchases after eating, we put on a movie to watch to pass the time until bed. Itachi resting on his perch crows softly at me as I get changed for bed. I stroke his feathers before shutting out the light opening the window for him if he chooses to go out and get into bed.

 **Well that system didn't go as planned. Unfortunately, my Aunt had to go into surgery for her foot and because she can't go upstairs, I must stay with the 10-month-old and help her around the house more than usual which leaves me little time to myself and to get this done. I will do my best to keep this story on time but please be patient with me if I cannot.**


End file.
